


Come back to me

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been in love with Dean for as long as you can remember. Everyone knew, everyone except Dean. You never had the courage to tell him, and now he's a demon. It may be too late.</p><p>Dean x Reader </p><p>Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring him home

**Author's Note:**

> My second story. Again sorry for any mistakes no Beta. R&R
> 
> Reader -
> 
> Y/N - Your name  
> Y/E/C - Your Eye Color  
> Y/N/N - Your Nickname

“SAM!” you scream as you enter the bunker like a bat out of hell.

It had been a normal day, as far as normal had been these past months. Ever since that night Dean disappeared leaving the not saying let him go, life hadn’t been all that normal.

The first week you and Sam had been in shock. The second week was when all hell broke loose. Sam became a man obsessed, determined to hunt Dean down and bring him home. You had a plan to go with him, find him together but even that went to hell.

You woke up one morning in the bunker alone, no sign of the youngest Winchester anywhere. You found a note in the library saying he’d gone alone to protect you. He’d left you too.

It was the first time in many years you’d been alone. Days turned into weeks with little to no contact from Sam except from the odd update finally you got the call from Sam you’d been waiting for

“Hey Y/N” he says sounding in pain and a little worse for wear.

“Sam, gosh you sound…” you don’t get to finish

“I know, and I feel worse…so much worse” he lets out a deep sigh and you know something terrible is coming

“Y/N its Dean, He’s…he’s a…demon” you don’t reply, not believing a word your friend had just said. He knows you don’t believe him. He explains what he found out. What Crowley had told him, and you begin to cry.

He was a demon? Sam went on but you couldn’t focus on his words. Your heart was tearing in half. All you heard was he wouldn’t be too much longer, and that had been 4 days ago.


	2. Not our Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader 
> 
> Y/N - your name,  
> Y/E/C - your eye color  
> Y/N/N - your nickname

This morning you’d gone out on a supply run, as you returned to the bunker and pull your car up, you see a welcome sight.

She looked run down and unkempt. “Oh baby, what happened to you?” you say to the silent fifth member of team free will as you cleaned some grime from her emblem.

You run for the door, supplies forgotten as you tear through the bunker screaming for Sam.

You hear the hunters boots jog to the entrance of one of the rooms, pulling you into a hug before pulling you away from the room he emerged from.

You frown up to him. “Stay away from there Y/N, he’s not our Dean”

“Sam he needs our help!” you say freeing yourself from his grasp.

“And we are going to help him, I’ve started a ritual but it’s not going to be pretty” he explains about the treatments but it’s not enough for you.

“I want to see him Sam!” you practically shout

“Just wait till I’ve done the treatments…”

“We don’t even know if it’s going to work!” you wipe away a stray tear

“Sammy I have to see him” you plead “I just….”

Sam always knew how you felt about his brother, hell probably the only person who didn’t know was the man himself. Even Cas had told you to tell him! But you never built up the courage. The fear of destroying your friendship if he didn’t feel the same was too big of a risk.

“Don’t get too close, and he’s probably going to say some things Y/N, he can’t break his chains but…I’ll be by the door”

You quietly walk up to the entrance, Sam on your heels. You take a breath, and walk in the door.

He was tied to the chair, in red shirt and his hair a little different. Dean lifts his head, but what stares back at you shakes you to the core. Black. Black eyes meet Y/E/C ones. At first a look of shock crosses his features at seeing you. Hope rises in your heart that you Dean is still in there somewhere, that the treatments are really working, then is a split second it all falls apart.

He lets out a demon screech; you jump in shock, never believing that a sound like that could come from Dean. He throws his head back in laughs at you.

“Aww, did I frighten little Y/N/N?” he questions in a teasing voice, evil smirk on his face. “What’s a matter baby? Scared of the big bad wolf?” you stare at him in shock, Sam was right this isn’t your Dean.

“You know I hoped with you not being here that you were finally gone! But no, here you are all worthless and doe eyed” you swallow a lump in your throat

“Enough” Sam growls from behind you

“Poor Y/N, no family, no friends, no one who LOVES her” He smirked at the last part. “That the only reason we let you stay, pity…we pitied you. You’re just a lost little girl. Pathetic really” your throw on your best glare

“If I’m the pathetic one asshole, how come you’re the one tied to the chair?” your turn away as he lets out another growl, you close your eyes at the sound. “Finish it Sam” you say as you pass him to wait outside.


	3. Ain't no choice at all

You stay outside the room for a while, listening to the screams and taunts being thrown at Sam. But you couldn’t take anymore. When Sam came to check on you, you told him you couldn’t listen anymore and he told you to take a walk around the bunker and he’d call if he needed you. As you walked away he said Cas should be here in a few hours and if you see him first bring him here.

After walking for a while you ended up in your room, sitting on the bed when you get a call from Sam on your cell.

“WHERE ARE YOU?”he whispers down the phone

“My room…Sam what’s…”

“Hide now! Get you knife and hide, he’s out” the phone clicked dead

You being to panic, you grab your angel blade that Castiel had given you and that’s when you hear footsteps getting closer. You jump into the closet, pushing yourself into the corner where you can just see through the slats but are out of sight due to the clothes.

Suddenly you see the outline of a red shirt; you clamp your hand over your mouth

“Here Y/n/n, come out and play” he looks under your bed, he turns to the closet. You tighten you grip on your blade, when the lights go out. He hear Dean growl.

“SAM!” he shouts heading for the door. You couldn’t leave Sam to face him alone. Not with his arm…you decided to head towards the electrical room as that’s obviously where you friend was last.

Slowly making your way towards the room, your blade held in front of you. Your finally see Sam’s tall frame before you and you latch on to him, making him jump.

“You should have stayed hidden!” he whispers sharply

“I couldn’t let you do this alone Sammy” you say gripping his hand, he pulls you behind him. That’s when the light came back on and Sam runs for the door locking Dean inside.

You catch up to hear Sam ask Dean to let him finish the treatments.

The sound of the axe hitting the wooden door makes you and Sam both jump back.

“You act like I wanna be cure, personally I like the disease” he chops away at the door. Sam tries to reason with him but all you can do is watch Dean look at you both with hatred.

“Dean stop it! I don’t wanna use this blade on you” Sam begs

“That sucks for you don’t it? Coz you really mean that” he chops again, each bang breaking your heart a little more. Your Dean wouldn’t want this

“If you come out of that room I won’t have a choice!” Sam shouts as he shields you from the flying splinters of wood

“Sure you will! And I know which one you’ll make” his eyes from to yours as he prepares to swing again “Ain’t that right Sammy? But you see, here’s the thing. I’m lucky, hell I’m blessed as there’s just enough demon in me to kill you” he turn his gaze to you “and you” he smiles “and there aint no choice at all” he hits the door harder as tears escape your eyes.


	4. It's over

Sam pushes you and shouts “Run! RUN” you do as you were told as you hear the door totally break apart.

“Sammy….Y/N” you hear from behind you, Sam takes the lead and you follow, unable to focus on where you were going through the grief at the idea that the man you love is going to try and kill you.

“Come on Sammy, let’s have a beer and talk about it” you hear him mocking “You too Y/N maybe we can cuddle up a little” you feel sick at his words. You just want your Dean back. “I’m tired of playing, let’s finish this game!”

You let out a silent sob at his words you follow Sam, moving to the opposite side of the corridor the check the hall for Dean. You nod at Sam to give him the all clear from you way as you both move back to take a breath you see Dean swing at Sam the same second he does.

Sam ducks in time holding his knife to Dean’s throat. You come to your senses joining Sam holding your blade ready to move if you’re needed.

“well look at you” Dean said releasing his hold on the axe that is now buried in the bunker wall. Sam breathing deeply, fear taking hold of him. He didn’t want to hurt his brother, tears clouded your vision again but you blinked them back. This wasn’t how things were supposed to have gone.

“Do it” Dean taunts pushing forward on the blade slightly “it’s all you”

You close your eyes and send a silent prayer to Cas *Cas please if you can hear me, please help us I don’t know how but please* you didn’t want Sam to have to do this; you didn’t want to have to do this.

You open your eyes and see Cas standing behind Dean unnoticed. Sam lets out the breath he had been holding and drops his knife.

Dean smirks eyes turning black and moved towards You and Sam. Cas jumps forward and encircles his in his arms

“It’s over, Dean its over” he says in his gruff voice eyes flashing blue with his grace, something you’d ask him about later. Dean begins to scream but can’t break the angel’s hold.

You turn to hug Sam who looks as heartbroken as you feel.


	5. Your Dean

“I’ll take him to the room” Cas said from behind you. Sam nodded

“We’ll be right there” in a flash Cas and Dean are gone and you and Sam are jogging back to the holding room.

You all secure him in his chair, Cas standing guard. Dean’s head hangs forward

Sam injects him with more blood and you all wait. Sam and Cas talk about what we’re doing to him. But you don’t listen, you what Dean.

He begins to shift and you grip your blade, Sam unscrews the cap on his holy water and Cas stands ready.

Dean’s eyes open and they are black, your heart shatters, but then they fade back to normal, and his beautiful green eyes stare at you all. He shakes his head as if to clear it. He lets out a deep breath

“you look worried fellas” he said with a small smile, he catches you in his peripheral vision sitting on the desk in the corner “what’s wrong y/n?” you frown, he must have seen that you were scared.

Dean looks back to Sam and Cas when he didn’t get an answer. Sam throws some holy water at him. Nothing…nothing happened. He was Dean. Your Dean. You let out a sigh of relief.

“Welcome back Dean” you hear Sam say, a look of confusion taken over Dean, before its replaced with realisation.

Everything Seemed to happen in fast forward after that. Cas untied Dean, Sam embraced his brother and you watched from the side lines, from you little perch, replaying the night’s events in your head. You were brought back to reality by a tap on your arm. It was Dean. Sam and Cas had slipped out without you even noticing.

“Hey” Dean said his voice quiet, withdrawn. So much different from the cocky, arrogant tone you heard earlier. This was Dean, your Dean. Tears fill your eyes. Tears of relief, tears of joy, tears of fear at how close you came to losing him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry y/n, please don’t cry” he said moving to hold you before he stopped himself making to move backwards. Before he could pulls away too far you launched yourself from the desk into his arms, tears spilling down your face. He whispered calming words to you, you begin to calm yourself. You pull away apologising for getting upset.

“No don’t be sorry, I just hate to see you cry” He says wiping away a tear from your cheek tenderly. You lean into his hand; he moves forward and presses his lips against your cheek, where your tear fell moments ago.

You shift your head so your eyes meet his. You both stay there for what feels like forever, you drowning in green pool. He shifts forward slightly and you do the same.

“I shouldn’t be doing this” he says stroking you cheek “after everything I’ve done, I tried to kill you” he swallowed what must have been a lump in his throat.

You shook your head “that wasn’t you” you say instantly “Dean…” you whisper, begging him, you’ve waiting so long to be this close to him.

His eyes drop to your lips, before throwing caution to the wind and dipping his head. His lips lightly slipping over yours. You let out a whimper which seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue passed your lips to meet yours.

Wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. he backs you up against the desk you were previously seated on, hands dropping over you rear as he dipped to grab you thighs and lifted you onto the desk, stepping between your thighs to get as close to you as he could.

You parted after what seemed like a life time, kissing Dean clearly time lost all meaning. He rested his head on yours breathing heavily.

“we need to stop” he says taking a breath, he sees the hurt on your face. You think he’s rejecting you. He grips your hips pulling you closer to him so you can feel the effect you’ve had on him, he growls quietly at the contact.

“I meant we need to stop, before I can’t” You blush a little but hold his gaze “Y/n after tonight, after everything. We can’t. Not yet” he added. You nod understanding. You reach up and kiss his jaw.

You move in and rest you head on his chest, breathing him in. you feel him let out a sigh.

“I love you Y/n” your head snaps up “God I love you so much, why did it take me to turn into a demon to tell you” he says stoking you hair.

You grab the back of his head and pull him down to claim his lips again.

Dean Winchester loved you!

Pulling away just enough to speak you reply “I love you too, so much Dean. God I thought I lost you before I could tell you” he kisses you lightly again.

“We’re idiots” you laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Come on, we better go and find your brother and Cas before they come looking for us” he steps back and you jump from the desk.

Dean takes your hand in his, intertwining your fingers before kissing the back of your hand as your walk to find the rest of team free will.

He looks happy, but sad and guilty. This would be a long road, it would take him time and then there’s the mark. But for now you try to enjoy the moment, you had Dean back. Your Dean, and now he really was yours.  


End file.
